


Nullified.

by kathurryn, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Choking, Consensual non-con, Crying, Degradation, Dehumanization, Feminization, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, baekhyun bein sassy and regretting it, bareback, kaisoo giving each other handjob with suho sittin next to them, mentions of farting out cum because its me, urethra insertion, woof - Freeform, yeol calls baek a dog and he makes him bark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathurryn/pseuds/kathurryn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Chanyeol captured a pretty little thing and he can’t wait to play with it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 25
Kudos: 174
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Nullified.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V222
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** chanyeol may seem like a dick at first but it's!!!!!!! consensual !!!!!!!!!! big thanks to ju for being wonderful as always and reading thru this shit storm of a fic, love u <3

Chanyeol comes back to the dorm from a gym session with Sehun, bag slung across his shoulders. Opening the front door, he immediately makes a beeline for the fridge, where he searches for the very last carton of peach juice purposely left behind.

Chanyeol grins as he realizes nobody had tried to steal it away; his mouth quickly makes contact with the straw and gulps the entire thing down in no time, sweet liquid hitting his parched throat.

When he finishes, he drops the carton into the trash can, frowning slightly at how full the bin is. The members never seem to remember their chore days, but that's none of his business; Junmyeon can deal with them. 

Strolling through the living lounge to reach his bedroom, Chanyeol sees Kyungsoo discreetly (or attempting to be, at least) giving Jongin a handjob. They are sat on the loveseat, both nuzzled together under the blanket with Junmyeon sitting beside them, eyes glued to the television and utterly unaware of the blatant sexual act.

He scoffs loudly, making a face at Kyungsoo and receives an eyebrow wiggle in return. The man must have stopped his hand movements as Jongin raises his face slowly, first in question, then in surprise as he catches Chanyeol's knowing glance.

Chanyeol chuckles as Jongin is stopped dead in his track, eyes widening and looking like a deer in the headlights. Kyungsoo, however, shrugs good-naturedly, pulling his right hand from the blanket cocoon and licks it, all the while throwing a challenging look in Chanyeol's direction. Jongin looks scandalized at being caught, head-turning from his boyfriend, who's wiping the remnants onto the blanket to Chanyeol snickering at them both.

The tallest shrugs as he continues back to his room, deeming what vile things they do under the sheets (or blankets) none of his business.

Dropping his gym bag onto the bed, Chanyeol starts changing into a more comfortable fit: white T-shirt with an old pair of sweatpants. He checks himself out in the mirror, and he knows that he looks good, tall body seeming impeccable even if he's dressed mediocrely.

Grabbing the bucket hat from his wardrobe, he gathers his keys and wallet, shoves them both into the pants pocket, then heads out of the room.

"I'm staying out tonight, boys." Chanyeol says as he passes by the living lounge, hearing murmurs as a reply.

He reaches the garage, gets inside his car, and starts driving. The destination on the Google Map application blinks with his phone placed on the holder, its light lowly illuminates the interior. He occasionally glances at the screen, not too entirely familiar with the route.

The drive’s got Chanyeol's stomach twirls in anticipation, and in no time, he reaches the hotel. Chanyeol parks his car in their underground parking lot, locking it, then finding his way to the ground floor. He sees the elevator sign and walks towards it, right hand taking out his phone to check the notifications.

When the elevator pulls up to the hotel's first floor, Chanyeol's eyes are hit by the chandelier light a bit too harshly. He pulls his cap further down his face as he approaches the receptionist, both hands shoved in his pocket. Once the lady has given him the key, Chanyeol makes a beeline for the elevator and hurriedly gets to his room.

\-----

"Fuck." 

Chanyeol exclaims, making his presence known when he steps inside the room. 

Baekhyun is positioned like a statue, his pose lithe and immobile, the same as when Chanyeol left him. His face is pressed down, right cheek making contact with the hotel's soft sheets, eyes covered by a blindfold and a ball gag inserted into his mouth. His ass is raised in the air with his hands cuffed behind his back, knees and shins holding him up while his ankles are bound, the rope tied to the bedposts. 

Upon further inspection, Chanyeol can see that Baekhyun is drooling excessively, wetting a giant spot in the bedsheets. His back is covered in a glistening sheen, and even though the air conditioner is on, sweat is visible almost everywhere on his skin. His legs and thighs are shaking, in reverberation with the vibrator that is nudged deep inside him. Its buzzing sound fades in the air like background noises, pushing Baekhyun’s whimpers and groans as the main focus.

Chanyeol smiles at his handiwork, recalling when he was first prepping Baekhyun with vibrator keep slipping out, but since he doesn't want to miss his gym session, he opted to just use tape to hold it in place. The flat end of the vibrator is covered by the sticky material, which reaches from one side of his bum to the other, keeping it snugly inside the smaller male while making it impossible for him to take it out.

It's been quite a while since Chanyeol left, so Baekhyun's soft whimpers when Chanyeol entered the room are understandable. He probably has come untouched numerous times, judging by the state of his cock - red and aching along with the excessive cum stains on the white sheets. Not to mention the continuous abuse that his prostate endured, the thought makes Chanyeol giddy.

Baekhyun looks like he was presenting himself to Chanyeol, and such a sight it was. His body seems conflicted, his head in a constant state of shaking and his jaw tightened, but his cock is so, so interested. It stayed rock solid, and the vision alone makes Chanyeol hard in no time. His clothed dick is eager, so he slithers one hand down and palms himself. Approaching the bed, he reaches out to Baekhyun and whispers close to his ears:

"Look at how cute you are." 

Baekhyun's head snaps and he tries his best to turn his head to the sound source. He then gurgles incomprehensibly instead of coherent words, ball gag still pressed against his saliva covered lips.

Chanyeol slaps his ass harshly, making the bound man's breath hitches. He chuckles sadistically as he grabs Baekhyun's penis and starts moving his hands, making his overstimulated body shiver, legs tremble, and his breaths get more rapid. Baekhyun shakes his head weakly, his hips trying desperately to resist the sensation by jerking his hips away - but Chanyeol soon holds it firmly, making him take everything that he's giving. 

A groan escapes Baekhyun's gagged mouth and his body spasms beneath the pleasure, his cock twitching in Chanyeol's hand.

"Poor baby," Chanyeol says and he thumbs Baekhyun's slit, "you just feel too good, don't you? Always knew you were a little bitch, yearning for my touch."

Baekhyun shakes his head, little droplets of tear wetting his cheeks and the blindfolds.

"I've always noticed you, you know. Going out on playdates with your girlfriends but always so handsy around the male ones. Just a stupid boy who doesn't know that he like bigger, stronger men, men who can actually take care of his needs."

Baekhyun is wholly bounded. He can struggle, but he can't get out, and he doesn't want to anger the man that has him here, not wanting to be harmed.

"You love being dominated, you love being a submissive whore with her cunt open wide, just look at yourself now- ah, but I guess you can't."

Chanyeol laughs at the small form not being able to do anything, not being able to answer, and not being able to fight back. All he could do was take the degrading, humiliating words, the skin-to-skin torture that Chanyeol is dawning upon him.

Baekhyun starts letting out noises that are louder and louder as he is close to release. His dick is spent and he wants to sit back, but his spread and tired legs aren't capable of providing a relaxing posture - even if he can try and rest his bum on his calves.

Baekhyun's thighs start trembling as he comes drily while Chanyeol only chuckles at the sight, at how pathetically helpless Baekhyun is. Chanyeol looks at the taped vibrator and slowly removes the tape, making sure that the sticky part doesn’t burn Baekhyun’s skin. He  then takes the vibrator out for Baekhyun to heave a relief sigh, only to begin thrusting it harshly into the sloppy entrance and aiming for his prostate.

The already overstimulated body couldn't do anything but try his best to scream, and Chanyeol encourages it by twisting his nipple harshly, providing more pain to the mix. This causes Baekhyun's cock to spurt out a clear substance, which only serves to make Chanyeol laugh.

"Look at how pathetic you are, still getting hard when I rub your nipples. Can't you tell that you're just a bitch ready to be used?" Chanyeol says as he takes the vibrator out, whistling at the gaping asshole meanly.

"Sh-shta…" Baekhyun tries to speak, but the gag is muffling him and making it impossible for his words to be coherent.

"Stop? You want me to stop?" Chanyeol asks, and Baekhyun nods gratefully, sniffling as snot starts running down from his nostrils.

"If you want me to stop, say it properly." Chanyeol chuckles as he says, knowing full well that it would be out of the question as long as the ball gag is still in.

And it seems that Baekhyun knows it too; as he quietens, the only reaction Chanyeol can see is his cheeks getting noticeably wetter, the blindfolds getting damper by the second.

Laughing cruelly, Chanyeol reaches for the fabric covering Baekhyun's eyes, taking it off to reveal a pair of glassy orbs and dilated pupils. He then uses the blindfolds to pump Baekhyun's dick, the roughness of the material makes him squirm relentlessly. Seeing that the fabric has soaked precum, Chanyeol uses it to wipe the snot-filled nose and then leaves it on top of Baekhyun's nostrils. The older male is unable to smell anything but his own snot, tears and precome, his dick raw from the treatment and he can't stop crying. 

Amidst his tears, Baekhyun still managed to retort:

"You're a fucking bitch. Wait until I call the police on your ass."

He doesn’t know where this burst of confidence came from, possibly because his mouth is released - meaning he could say whatever the fuck he wants to his kidnapper. But Baekhyun never really thinks about the consequences, seemingly forgot that he is at a disadvantage here when Chanyeol spit back:

"Shut the fuck up before I make you drink your own piss."

And that silences the smaller man, his body shudders from disgust, but the fight is still in him, and he is not going to make it easy on this asshole.

Chanyeol starts stripping, taking his pants off quickly. With his boxers still on, he rubs his covered penis against the open, sloppy hole. He lets his bulge sit upon the entrance,  _ it's like little sneak peeks of what's to come _ , he thinks in his head. 

Looking at the body underneath his, Chanyeol feels immense joy at the way he has Baekhyun pushing his ass back, face buried in the sheets and spine curving deliciously - even if it was Chanyeol who made it impossible for him to move any other way.

Feeling the bulge against his sensitive hole, Baekhyun shakes his head vehemently. His ass is already too sore, and he is barely managing to close his gaping asshole. Tears threaten to fall down, but Baekhyun holds them in, his only thoughts right now revolve around disallowing Chanyeol to penetrate him. He sways his hips frantically, pushing Chanyeol’s bulge away from his hole. This provokes Chanyeol's anger, making him shove four fingers forcefully inside the puffy rim. The action takes Baekhyun by surprise, his body jerks from the unexpected intrusion as his hole stretches accommodates the thick digits.

Seeing that the body underneath him has stopped making motions of protest, Chanyeol lets his laughter fill the room.

"That's right, baby. Be stupid and pliant, then you won't get to work your body even further."

Reaching for the lube, he squirts it atop of Baekhyun’s entrance, uncaring of the mess. Chanyeol then moves to Baekhyun's face, takes his jaws in his hand and makes their eyes meet before shoving his covered fingers into his mouth. The taste repulses him, the thought of it having been inside his ass no less, so he bites hard onto Chanyeol's fingers, making him draw his hand back quickly, bite marks visible on his digits.

"You're a stupid predator who got lucky, I will kill you when I get out."

Baekhyun snarks, spitting in Chanyeol's direction. The liquid hits Chanyeol's left cheek and he wipes it off menacingly. 

It's okay, he likes his bitch feisty anyway.

Chanyeol doesn't say a word as he moves towards the loveseat, and that somewhat scares Baekhyun. He knows he shouldn't have let his mouth do the thinking, and now he's going to be found in a bag under the sea-

Baekhyun doesn't get a chance to ruminate on his thoughts before Chanyeol is back, his face unreadable as he holds out a pair of sharp fabric scissors.

He is ready for the worst as he feels the tears starting to form again. Baekhyun tries to steady himself for whatever is about to come, and he will take it like a man, unwilling to give into the pleasure of this sadistic fuck.

But nothing ever came, he feels his ankles being pulled, and he takes a look. His captor cuts the rope that binds him to the bed poles and releases his wrists of the cuffs. Rounds of ropes are still on his ankles, but at least he’s free from the bed.

Baekhyun is slightly relieved when Chanyeol retreats, and he lets out a small breath. Did he chicken out? Maybe Baekhyun struck a nerve with the mention of police? 

Fuck, was all it took was to threaten to call the police, and he wouldn’t be in this situation?

Baekhyun doesn’t think much as he flops his body down, chest first, onto the bed and tries moving - but to no avail. His limbs are spasming from how long they are held up, and he feels immobile. Even though he is free of restraints, he is unable to move, and that frightens him.

The man standing is still silent, putting his scissors back to where it was and taking something from the bag that he left behind, before leaving Baekhyun plugged up for… possibly hours. From his point of view, it was something thin and cylinder, metallic-looking. After Chanyeol has inspected it, he turns to Baekhyun and starts walking towards him, the device in his hand. 

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what it was.

Baekhyun jolted, pushing through his fatigue along with his tired limbs to try and get himself away from the bed. Chanyeol notices and quickly pins him down, his strong arms quickly overpower Baekhyun's tired one, and he starts sobbing. 

Baekhyun’s face is a mess, his throat too parched to cry out for help as little whimpers of “please” and “no” make their way out of his lips. Tears are streaming down his cheeks and his eyelashes are damp from them, blocking his vision and making it a blurry mess. He shakes his head, legs still immobile with the thought of his cock possibly getting any more stimulation making his spine chills.

"Now, now, if you're nice, I'll make it enjoyable for you. But if you're naughty," Chanyeol makes sure to keep his eye contact when he says the last words, "I'll make sure it hurts."

Baekhyun's whole body shudders, he takes a closer look at what is in Chanyeol's hand. Sure enough, it is what he thinks it is.

It's a urethra sounder.

"Are you gonna be good for me?" 

It doesn't take Baekhyun long to say - or nod - yes. His eyes are bleary as he relaxes, slowly losing the fight in him for fear of his own cock. 

Chanyeol chuckles and flips him over. Sitting Baekhyun up, he lets the smaller male's back be supported by the headboard. His thighs are as loose as jelly, no pressure in them when Chanyeol pries them open, revealing the spent cock in the center. Baekhyun has completely given up; his head nods to one side as his eyes can't stop distilling tears.

He looks so pathetic, and Chanyeol revels in it. He kisses the wet cheeks, salty and vibrating from the constant sniffles.

"So good for me, baby."

Only hiccups as a reply, Chanyeol reaches for the lube and squeezes on Baekhyun's cock. The cold sensation makes Baekhyun's hips jolt upwards, but he still closes his eyes, knowing what's to come.

Chanyeol pumps Baekhyun’s dick a few times, feeling it twitch in his hand. He thumbs the slit, gathers the lube then takes the sounder and presses it against Baekhyun's shaft, cold metal feels alien on his skin where heat is blooming the most.

Chanyeol takes his fingers to spread Baekhyun's urethra's opening, his other hand gently pushing the sounder in. Gasps and moans are indications that Baekhyun isn’t hurt - but pleasured, and along with the more-than-comfortable insertion, "Do you do this often?"

Baekhyun doesn't answer, his cheeks start heating and averting his gaze.

Chanyeol's laugh is still booming while he takes Baekhyun's dick in one hand, the cylinder in the other and starts moving it. He should’ve known, from the way he doesn’t ask what was in his hand, to the way he knowingly reacted to the instrument itself. Fortunately for Baekhyun, Chanyeol is well-versed in this, knows how to pleasure someone from their inside-out, and it seems like Baekhyun is more than eager to receive it. 

Baekhyun is squirming in his hold, his thighs tensing as he writhes around. Whimpers seem to be continuously spilled out of his lips, and Chanyeol is loving it. He takes Baekhyun's body and lays it down. One hand playing with the sounder, his other hand reaches for Baekhyun's rim. The entrance is still puffy and gaping, but not as much as previously, so Chanyeol takes the lube and starts fingering him open.

It doesn't take long before Chanyeol has his cock lubed up. Lining it with Baekhyun's entrance, he lets go of the toy in Baekhyun's dick.

"Play with your own dick, you're a smart boy, right?" 

Baekhyun just nods, taking his own cock in his hand and starts moving the toy on his own. Chanyeol takes a few seconds to burn the image into his mind. 

Baekhyun's face is thoroughly fucked, his hair messy with liquid stains encrusted into his hair. His forehead speckles sweat, eyebrows furrowed in concentration of the hands holding his own cock - the poor thing is flushing - been so for a while - and slick with lube, messy in his hold. Baekhyun thrusts the sounder in and out, having found a comfortable pace that pleases himself, and each time he reaches his g-spot, he throws his head back, toes curling and shoulders tensing.

“Such a stupid bitch, likes to fuck his cock too. Who would’ve known?”

Chanyeol berates him with a smirk, hands reaching out to flick the tip of Baekhyun’s dick, inflicting pain onto him. The action makes Baekhyun shut his eyes and bites his lips, and Chanyeol doesn’t wait as he pushes in the tight heat. Baekhyun's rim flutters, the stretch foreign as the size bigger than that of the vibrator he has taken before, and it is making him quite uncomfortable. His hand stilling, mind trying to relax himself on Chanyeol cock so as to not hurt himself.

But that has no effect on Chanyeol's speed. This is his toy. Why should he be mindful of the feeling of something as insignificant as Baekhyun? 

So Chanyeol keeps pushing, his length seems to go on forever, and Baekhyun feels his eyes watering once more. Still, not wanting to infuriate Chanyeol, he sucks it up. Yeah, he can take it. Hell, this motherfucker left a vibrator in him for god knows how long, a little burn won’t mess him up.

Once his length is wholly inside Baekhyun, Chanyeol starts moving at a rapid pace, his cock been neglected for far too long. 

Baekhyun just takes it, he tries to think about anything but the burn. Chanyeol's cock is impossibly deep inside him, the curve unbearable as it penetrates him deeper and deeper, searching for his prostate. 

His capture found the deprived nub the same time he hit his own prostate from his cock, and Baekhyun lets out a scream like none other.

"Shut the fuck up."

Chanyeol is quick to say and without a beat, his hands are on Baekhyun's neck, fingers pressing against the skin, constricting his airway and limiting his breaths. The sudden action makes Baekhyun clench as he tries and gasps for breath while electing a hiss out of Chanyeol.

Baekhyun's mind is hazy, and it doesn't know much else. His mouth opens and closes, but no words leave his lips. One thing for sure, his hand is still on the sounder, stimulating his g-spot from the outside while Chanyeol abuses it from the inside.

Seemingly speechless, Chanyeol's hands leave Baekhyun's neck, making him gag for breath, choking on his own spit in the process. He then moves his hands to Baekhyun's waist, giant palms enveloping the tiny thing effortlessly and using it as leverage to fuck him even deeper.

"My sweet, sweet little doll. Made for me to use."

Baekhyun doesn't know if he's nodding or shaking his head, he just knows that it's moving. Everything seems over stimulating to him. His nipples pinched and rolled in Chanyeol's fingers, his cock in his hand, sounder still inserted, and the metal stretching his hole so good. Chanyeol's relentless pace leaves his rim raw and prostate abused, acting as a constant reminder of his place.

If nothing, Baekhyun starts coming when Chanyeol takes control of the sounder. Instead of fucking his urethra with it, he makes circular motion, further stretching Baekhyun out all the while hitting his prostate simultaneously. 

Baekhyun orgasms with a shout.

His throat hurts, his body feels too hot for its own good and he just keeps ejaculating; the sensations never cease as Chanyeol continues to do whatever he pleases with his body.

"Stop...! Stopppp!"

"Why, feel too good?" Chanyeol chuckles, lowering his body towards Baekhyun and increases his pace, "I told you I'll make you feel good, and I'm keeping my promise."

Baekhyun shakes his head vehemently, his mouth blabbering before actually forming words: "Too much… G-gonna pee...!"

"Fucking pee then."

And so he does. Hand fumbling to take the sounder out, Baekhyun starts peeing with his legs wildly trembling. His dick twitches violently as the stream flows out.

The sensations rush through his body, the relief from pissing overwhelms him. He doesn't notice how his urine is splattered all over their skin, dripping onto the bedsheets, the scent tingling in the air as the remaining drop trickles down his tummy.

"Look at you, peeing like a stupid mutt, marking your territory. Can you even say that you're a man after this?"

But Baekhyun can't respond, as he doesn't hear him with his ears clogging, his head hurting and rejecting the formation of coherent words. 

“Bark for me.” Chanyeol growls, his hand holding Baekhyun’s head, keeping their gazes locked, “Bark like a dog for me cause god knows you’re just a bitch, made to hang on my dick, for me to use.”

Baekhyun tries to keep his last shred of dignity by denying Chanyeol’s request, not wanting to give in anymore than he has already. Chanyeol doesn’t let him win as he lets Baekhyun’s head go and grabs his cock instead. 

Baekhyun’s dick is raw and burning, slippery from all kinds of liquids accumulated. He tries slapping Chanyeol away, his thighs jerking but Chanyeol doesn’t relent, as he continues to pump his cock. The poor thing is sore from overstimulation and starts crying again. He begs and begs, but to no avail. Chanyeol continues fucking into him, continues to stroke his spent dick at a rapid pace.

With snot and tears painting his face, Baekhyun barks. 

The sounds are small at first, then grow louder as Chanyeol doesn’t stop. He barks for all his life, feeling dehumanized, stripped free off his rights. His head jittery and his stomach hurts from all the milking, but Baekhyun doesn’t stop barking. 

The debauched scene underneath him is absolutely amazing, and Chanyeol is soon coming, his hands moving to Baekhyun's neck as the barking never pauses, the rumble in his throat prominent in Chanyeol’s palm.

"Tighten up, bitch. Let me feel your cunt."

The lack of breath makes his hole clench involuntarily, and Chanyeol keeps his hand there, ensuring the tight vice that he's fucking into.

Soon enough, Chanyeol releases; his ejaculation feels never-ending from how long he's been holding himself back and Baekhyun is ever so pliant. Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's legs and holds them upwards, fucking his orgasm out quickly. His cock paints Baekhyun's walls white, filling him up.

When Chanyeol pulls out, Baekhyun's hole is fluttering, the entrance unable to keep itself shut from its past abuse. Mindlessly, he slaps Baekhyun's asscheek, making him fart out cum, getting some to drip down his crack, the man broken and sore.

Sitting down onto the bed, Chanyeol closes his eyes for a while, catching his breath. None of them talk for a while, trying to recover from their high. 

"Holy fucking shit, that was so good." Baekhyun smiles with content, breaking the silence suddenly, surprising Chanyeol, who is still trying to catch his breath, body drowning in sweat as he wordlessly breathes.

"Hello? Earth to Chanyeol? Is my ass so good, you're speechless- actually, I know the answer to that." Baekhyun goes on, lips curling. His mind is seemingly back to normal from their scene as he thrashes around in the dirty sheets. Hands reaching out to Chanyeol, he pulls him in.

"You're so annoying." Chanyeol laughs, climbing onto the smaller body, smiling into his neck as he wraps his arms and legs around Baekhyun as if he were a koala. 

"Aishhh! It's hot! Get off of me!" Baekhyun whines, hitting his back but Chanyeol just holds him tighter, not letting him go.

"Happy birthday, babe." Chanyeol says, his lips nipping Baekhyun's neck as the smaller male gives in, hugging him back.

"This is the best birthday gift ever."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it !!  
> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> my twitter: [@kathurryn](https://twitter.com/kathurryn)  
> juju's:[@sopemincore](https://twitter.com/sopemincore)  
> 


End file.
